


Problem

by samakiwi



Series: Samantha's Gallavich Week 2014 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bar Room Brawl, Blood, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey takes care of Ian after a bar fight.</p><p>Gallavich Week Day 4 - Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little bit of violence and blood that's sort of descriptive and I don't really think it's too bad, but if you don't like that stuff it's up to your own judgment.

Something had heated the argument at the Alibi, but Mickey wasn’t quite sure what or why. All he knew was fists were flying and Ian was in the middle of the action and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let him fight alone. He pushed his way through and stood with his back against Ian’s while Ian’s fists flew towards multiple people.

“What the hell did you say, Ian?” Mickey half-yelled at Ian as he took on the guys on his side of the fight. Thankfully, most of the guys were weak despite how big they were. Mickey easily took down the first man and started on the second taking only two hits to the face.

“I didn’t say anything, they said shit about us. Well, about you mostly.” Ian had three guys on him at once. He took a hit on the left side of his face from one guy before swiftly kicking the same guy in the groin. The other two men came after him while one guy went after Mickey. Both Ian and Mickey took a couple more hits and took another guy down each before pausing to continue their conversation.

“That’s cute. Defending my honor, huh?” Mickey smirked at Ian.

“Something like that. Mostly I just hate these pricks.” Ian said.

“Well, anyone who’s talking shit about me is no friend of mine.”

In this time a couple of the guys had regained balance and headed back into the fight. One man tried to lunge at Mickey, and as Mickey ducked to miss it, the man collided with Ian and brought both of them to the floor. Ian’s head hit the floor hard, and he yelped in pain. Mickey immediately got the man off of Ian and kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs, then bent down to make sure Ian was okay. By that time Ian was already starting to pick himself back up, but blood was oozing from multiple cuts on his face. Mickey was bleeding, too, but not nearly as badly, and surprisingly not as bad as he could have been considering they took on six guys at the same time.

“You alright?” Mickey asked, his hand on Ian’s shoulder gently. Ian was sitting on the ground now, legs sprawled in front of him and a hand on his face trying to control the bleeding.

“A little dizzy, but other than that good.” Ian answered, pulling his hand back to see what he was dealing with.

“Come on, lets get you back home.” Mickey said, grabbing Ian’s arms and pulling up before wrapping Ian’s arm around his shoulder and slowly dragging him out of the bar.

It took them a while, but they reached the Gallagher’s house with little conflict other than Mickey’s struggle to keep Ian upright. But that didn’t really bother Mickey because he just wanted to make sure Ian was okay.

When they got in the house everything was quiet, and surprisingly everyone was in bed and apparently sleeping. Mickey brought Ian in through the back door and helped Ian gently onto the nearest chair. He quickly grabbed two washcloths from the drawer where he knew they kept them, and dampened one with warm water and kept the other one dry.

“Some fight, huh?” Ian said through his after-fight haze.

“Yeah, some fuckin’ fight. You always seem to take on several people when you pick fights.” Mickey replied as he sat down and started to dab at Ian’s face with the warm washcloth. Ian winced when Mickey touched the cut right above his eye.

“Ow!” Ian yelped as he winced under Mickey’s touch.

“Sorry! Just stay still, babe.” Mickey gently finished cleaning the wound, then inspected it. “I think you need stitches, man.”

“Shit, we obviously don’t have insurance.” Ian said, an upset look on his face.

“It’s fine, I’ve done this plenty of times. If you don’t mind me shoving a need through your face, that is.” Mickey smiled at his boyfriend, grabbing a needle from a random cupboard (how he knew it was in there, not even he knew) and waving it in the air.

“As long as you sanitize it, I suppose I’ll trust you. Just don’t fuck my face up.” Ian threatened.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I like your face too much to fuck it up.” Mickey reassured. He rummaged around in a few drawers until he found some thread. Unfortunately for Ian, all Mickey could find was purple thread.

“Oh that’s fucking great, like I don’t get made fun of enough for being gay.” Ian groaned as Mickey brought the thread and  thoroughly sanitized needle to the table.

“Oh, suck it up, firecrotch. Purple looks good on you. And now you’ll have it in your face for a while.” Mickey laughed while he threaded the needle. He gently started stitching up the wound above Ian’s eye, Ian wincing under him.

“So what did the guys say, anyway?” Mickey asked, trying to take Ian’s mind off of the minor procedure going on on his face.

“Mostly just the normal shit, rainbows and unicorns and dick jokes that aren’t fuckin’ funny. And then one guy was specifically targeting you. Comparing you to fuckin’ Justin Bieber and shit. That’s too far. Insult me all you want, but when you insult my boyfriend that badly you got it coming to you. Actually, the guy who was targeting you was the one you kicked in the ribs like four times. So he got what was coming to him, anyway.”

“Damn, Gallagher. I think I kinda like it when you defend my honor.” Mickey said, keeping his focus on the stitches.

“Someone’s gotta protect you, and I figure it might as well be me.” Ian was much more calm, barely tense under Mickey’s hands now.

“I’d rather it be you than anyone else.” Mickey said, finishing the last stitch and tying up the end. “I’d protect you, too, if I were in that situation.”

“I know you would.”

“All done.” Mickey announced.

“Thanks, Mick.” Ian said before leaning into Mickey and kissing him for longer than was necessary but shorter than Mickey would have liked. Mickey smiled into the kiss.

**“You’re welcome, Ian.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again if there are grammar/spelling mistakes! I haven't been rereading my gallavich week fics bc I'm lazy a'f.


End file.
